


The Light of Hope

by Geist



Category: Digimon, Digimon Tri
Genre: Christmas Party, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foreskin Play, Gentle Sex, Hair stroking, Kissing, Lipgloss, Love, Masturbation, Mistletoe, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pink Panties, Quiet Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together for so long. They've had so many adventures. Now normal life beckons, and with it, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Hope

Movie night. There were so many of them, all squeezed into Hikari's tiny apartment. All the Digidestined, or at least a good chunk of them. They were perched on dining chairs and the arms of armchairs, crowded around the TV and the coffee table full of snacks. 

The movie was Survive Style 5+. Occasionally they'd watch for a while, laughing at Vinnie Jones' rough gaijin hitman and his adorable little handbag. But mostly it was there for background, the centrepiece of a cosy setting for a web of friendships forged and reforged a hundred times over. Hikari's brother, Taichi, huddled in a loose triangle with Yamato and Daisuke, sharing glasses of beer and barbs about each others' football teams. Miyako and Koushiro bantered incomprehensible programming terms back and forth. 

And then there was Hikari and Takeru. She sat among them like a princess, if one half of the sofa counted as a throne. Which made him, sitting next to her, hip to hip, her prince. They weren't the only couple in the room. Mimi sat behind Koushiro, pressed against him, her legs curled around his, letting him lean back against her. She played with his hair, half her mind on the movie, the other half bored to tears but listening to his computer chatter anyway. Yamato , once he'd broken away from his fellow pundits, cuddled up to Sora, drawing a jealous if mildly amused glance from Taichi. When you save two worlds several times over, no wonder if some of those strands in the web of friendship start to sizzle. And over time, as they grew up together, and faced the more mundane challenges of everyday life with each other, some friends became lovers. 

Hikari and Takeru were the quietest and most subtle of all the couples. They weren't shy or embarrassed about each other; they'd been with each other for far too many years for that. In a couple of months they'd be done with high school and, they were both determined, going to the same university together. That seemed like the right time to make their relationship public. Her big brother was still very protective of his little sister, after all. For now, secrecy had its benefits. Takeru's hand brushed the back of Hikari's, and she sighed, imperceptibly to all but him. She shifted closer to him, leaning in, her shoulder pressed against his. 

A while later, Takeru got up for a drink and ducked behind the low partition that separated the kitchen from the living room. He opened the fridge and rifled inside for a soda. When he found one, stood and turned around, it was to face Hikari standing there smiling at him.

"Hey," she said. She had her hands clasped behind her back, her stance loose and casual. 

"Hey," he said back. "What's up?"

"Come with me a moment."

He let her lead him into her bedroom. The moment they were behind the door, she quietly slid it shut, clicked the lock into place and turned on a desk lamp, casting the place into an electric twilight, one full of gentle shadows. Hikari twined her fingers with Takeru's and lead him over to her bunkbed, settling with him on the lower deck. 

"I thought we could use some alone time," she said, her soft brown eyes glinting in the half-light.

He grinned. "It's been a while. You think the others...?"

"They won't miss us. They're having fun." 

"Not as much as us."

"Mmm. Kiss me."

Hikari's lips looked plump and inviting. They all but shone, and Takeru guessed she was using lip gloss, a suspicion confirmed when he pressed his mouth to her and tasted something sweet. 

"You're strawberry flavour," he said, pulling back briefly. 

"For tonight." She stroked Takeru's cheek, and he her hair. 

"How about tomorrow? Cherry? Banana? Coffee?"

"You'll just have to find out."

"A different flavoured kiss every day? I'd like that." 

Takeru kept running his fingers through Hikari's hair, captivated by its soft smoothness and the way it shone, golden chestnut even in the dimness of her room. He fetched up against her barrette, and gently, carefully, he slipped it off. The locks it was holding up fell across Hikari's brow. Mock-stern, her expression impassive, she tried to blow it out of the way, only for it to flop straight back. Takeru giggled. She tried to keep up her stony gaze for as long she possibly could, but cracked up within a couple of seconds.

"You look good with it down," Takeru said. 

"You think?" Hikari batted her fringe away from her eyes once more. "It's annoying, though."

"Sorry. Anything I can do to take your mind off it?" 

"I think so." She leaned in, kissed him again, and catching him by open-mouthed surprise, pushed her tongue past his lips to twine and tussle with his. He recovered quickly, closed his eyes and joined with her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Together, they gradually drew their legs up onto the bed, then guided each other down to the mattress and onto their sides, never once breaking their kiss. 

"It feels kind of weird," Takeru said, once they parted. 

"What does?" Hikari asked, a slight frown creasing her forehead. 

"Doing...this in Taichi's room."

"My room," she corrected. "He moved out, remember." 

"But you've still got the bunkbed."

"Well, you can have a bunk when you stay over.”

“Won’t we be sharing one?”

“You wish.”

Takeru disentangled himself from Hikari and went to climb off the bed. “Okay,” he said, “I’ll get up there then.”

Hikari reached out and grabbed the tail of his shirt. “Get back here,” she said. She yanked, and he toppled backwards into her arms, laughing. He wriggled around; she got to her knees, and they embraced.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered to her. Despite herself, she blushed.

“I must be,” she said, “I’ve got such a handsome boyfriend.”

Takeru beamed, and stroked her cheek. He trailed it down, onto her shoulder, then over her chest. Her breath hitched for a moment, and he looked her in the eye. A tiny nod, and he brushed the back of his hand over her breast, feeling its yielding firmness, the warmth of it.

“Ohh.” Hikari gasped. “That feels nice. Do it again?”

Takeru was eager to, and this time his knuckles bumped against her nipple, which was hardening, making itself known through the layers of her bra and blouse. He flipped his hand over and cupped her breast, letting his fingers sink in, gently at first, feather light. Her bust wasn’t much more than a handful, but as he took the other half of it in his free hand he marvelled at how pert and perky it was, as compact and beautifully formed as the rest of her.

“Hikari...” he said, his breathing heavy. He leaned in to plant a clumsy kiss on her neck, suctioning at her skin with his lips, drawing it up into his mouth.

Hikari could feel him trembling. Truth was, she was on the verge of doing the same, barely keeping her excitement in check. She grabbed the hem off his shirt between thumb and forefinger, lifted it, pushed the palm of her other hand against the smooth musculature of his stomach. She ascended his torso, over his ribs, trying to count each one until she reached his chest. She toyed with his nipples, drawing lazy figure-eights across his pectorals, each looping shape encompassing the puffiness of his aureoles.

Takeru, shivering even harder under her teasing fingers, fumbled at the buttons of her blouse, popping open the ones concealing her tits. He shoved his hands into the hole they presented, groping around, slipping into the cups of her bra. Her boobs were warm and slightly sweaty, and with each squeeze Hikari moaned and let out heavy, impassioned breaths.

She reached for his crotch, quickly and clinically undid the button of his jeans and opened his zipper. She rolled them down, followed by his pants. These she took care of a bit more slowly, unwrapping her prize: head, shaft, then balls. Takeru was already hard, and the tip of his glans peeked from his foreskin, dark and glossy in comparison to its surroundings. She curled his fingers around his cock, hearing him groan in sheer delight when she gave it an experimental jerk.

“Aren’t we moving a bit fast?” he said, though he was hardly dismayed by it.

“We kinda have to,” Hikari said, glancing at the door. “The others…”

“Oh. Yeah. Then can you you keep going?”

“Mmhmm. Of course.” She began a slow, sweet up and down motion along his length, hand tight around it.

“And I’ll do this.” Takeru went for her shorts, unfastened them as quickly as he could. Hikari shifted position so he could pull them down, then spread herself for him, a spreading damp spot clearly visible on her panties. Takeru didn't bother removing them. He thrust his hand down past their waistband, through the fleece of pubic hair surmounting her mound. She moaned as he brushed past her clit, and let out a deep, long murmur as he prised apart her pussy lips and wormed two fingers deep into her.

"So hot," he said, his digits enveloped in the sweltering warmth of her body. 

"So hard," Hikari said back. She didn't have much else to say. All her attention was on his cock: the way it throbbed when she squeezed it, the way it twitched when she brushed her fingertips against it. His foreskin furled and unfurled over its head as she slid her hand along his shaft, developing a sheen of precum, gathering up each blob of it that oozed from his prick's slitted tip. She ran a finger around the ridge between his glans and his shaft, and watched him arch up as stung, whining at the intensity of sensation.

Takeru couldn’t let such a naked assault on his most sensitive, vulnerable parts go unchallenged. Crooking his fingers, he entrenched himself in her tunnel, gliding over her tight, slippery walls until he found the spot that made her squeal - a quiet, hurriedly cut off squeal, but a squeal nonetheless - and pushed against it, hard. He rubbed in circles, moving his hand in time with the involuntary twitch and jerk of her hips, slackening off when she breathed out, pressing up when she inhaled. Meanwhile, he wriggled his thumb up between her labia, up to her clit. He tapped it, just lightly, felt Hikari tense,heard her gasp. A few more taps, each one making her pussy twitch around his fingers, then he bit the bullet and deftly flicked back her clitoris’ hood to grind against her naked bud.

And Hikari crushed his cock. Her fingers clenched down so tightly that white stars flashed in his vision, a spike of pain shot through him and he feared that she’d permanently damaged him. Thankfully, a moment later she slackened her grip and pleasure returned, but Takeru was careful not to startle her again. When he tried to take his thumb away, though, Hikari clamped her hand around his wrist and held it there, staring at him with pleading eyes. He nodded, returned his thumb and set her squirming in sheer bliss.

Hikari’s kept her fist tight around Takeru’s cock, pistoning it up and down, lubed by sweat and pre-cum. She had to work hard to keep quiet, the heat radiating up from her pussy and the brittle, shocking impulses in her clit threatened to melt her resistance and loosen her vocal chords. She held her breath for as long as she could, watched Takeru lean further and further back, letting out whispery little groans. When it looked like he was on the verge of screaming out loud, she pressed her face against his, dragging him into a fierce, lip-biting, tongue-thrashing kiss, one designed to silence herself as much as him.

They cleaved to each other, rocking in each other’s grasp, writhing and undulating as their store of pleasure turned impossible to to contain. Hikari felt Takeru’s cock twitch, and her free hand shot down to his cock. She let the first volley of his seed boil up and squirt across her palm, feeling the heat of it, and caught the following spurts. Takeru shuddered against her, his breath catching in his chest in squeaky little hitches. Eventually, his cock fell quiescent, and she kept her sticky palm clear of their clothes while he held her. Even through his orgasm he kept on pumping his fingers into and out of her, toying with her clitoris, flicking it back and forth. Soon after his climax, she came too. It was her turn to lose control, her turn to silently quake while he drove his tongue into his mouth.

They fell apart, strings of saliva stretched between their panting mouths. Takeru pulled his hand out of Hikari’s panties and licked his fingers clean. Hikari reached across the bed to her desk and grabbed some tissues from a pack lying there. She handed a clump of them to Takeru, who used them to wipe the rest of her juices and his spit from his hands while she cleaned up his cum.

“That was…” Takeru said.

“Yeah,” Hikari agreed.

“We should get back.”

“Mmmhmm.” They dressed quickly, shyly now, patting their hair back into place, waiting for their sweat to dry. Together, they climbed of the bed and walked hand in hand to the door. Hikari pulled back the bolt and together, hand in hand for a moment before she opened it, they walked back into the noise and camaraderie in the living room.

***

Takeru sat alone in the classroom, scratching away at a page of calculus problems. He came to the end, underlined the answer and set down his pen with a sigh. He stretched and looked around. His eyes were blurry, fooled by the dim light of the room. The blinds were closed to keep out the searing midday sun, while the air conditioning vent spat out a feeble breeze to stir the stale air trapped inside. He groaned, took a deep breath and prepared to start the next question.

“Wrong, sorry,” said a voice over his shoulder.

“Huh? What?” Takeru twisted around, looking up to see Hikari smiling down at him.

“Here,” she said, plucking his pen from his fingers. “This bit is wrong.” She scribbled out a line of his equations and wrote in what Takeru knew must be the right answer, without hesitation, without even thinking about it.

“No way,” he said.

“Check the answers.”

Takeru flipped to the back of his textbook, searched through the index and looked at the answer. It was exactly what Hikari had written. He groaned again and slumped to the desk, head in his hands.

“Hey,” Hikari said, stroking his hair. “It’s not that bad. It’s just that one little bit you got wrong.”

“The entrance exams are only a few months away. There’s no way I can pass them.”

“Hey. Takeru. Look at me.” He glanced up, and she fixed him with her eyes. “We’re both going to Todai.”

“Yeah,” he said, with a half-smile. “Just one thing though. Can I borrow your brain for the exams?”

She giggled. “We’ll step up your tuition. Deal?”

“Deal. Well...I should get back to it.”

He turned back to his books, and heard a desk creak behind him.

“There’s half an hour of lunch left,” Hikari said. “Come take a break.”

“No, I should try…”

“Take a break,” she repeated, more insistently. He looked over at her, intending to frown. Instead he had to work very hard to keep his jaw from dropping.

Hikari was sitting on a desk, leaning back, an impish grin on her face. She’d flipped her pleated skirt up past her thighs, revealing a pair of pink panties and an even pinker pussy. Her underwear had been tugged to one side, and she was holding her labia open with two fingers. Inside, she glistened. A bead of juice trickled from her opening and dripped onto the desk’s surface.

“Woah. You’ve been thinking about this.”

“Can’t help it. I’m always thinking about you. Are you gonna get over here or not?”

How could he pass up an invitation like that? Takeru stood, left his pen, his books, his numbers, and enveloped himself in his lover’s glorious warm solidity. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed deep, inhaling the subtle scent of the perfume she’d taken to wearing. Hikari grabbed the back of his head, pulled him into a fierce, probing kiss. Lust flared in him, fuelled, perhaps, by the sheer naughtiness of the of the situation. Here they were, sequestered in a place of learning, his back to the door. Anyone could walk in, and he didn’t think he’d stop if they did. His cock turned rock hard within seconds. His hips thumped against the desk, the tented fabric of his pants brushed up against Hikari’s slit, making her gasp.

Takeru yanked down his pants and boxers, extracting his cock. It looked huge, the size and stiffness of it of it exciting him as much as it did Hikari when she took a peek at it. He slapped it against her mound a couple of times, grinding it up and down, sliding it over her clit, then dragged it down until its tip lodged in her hole.

“Haaah-half an hour,” she reminded him. He nodded, grunted and thrust forward, gliding into her up to the hilt of his prick. She was boiling inside, her walls like wet silk, parting for him with such sensuous, sinewy ease, gripping him as he pulled out. His thighs banged against the edge of the desk, setting its joints squeaking and sending it scooting across the floor, thrust by thrust, jolt by jolt, each impact producing a screech of rubber feet on wooden floorboards. Secrecy felt secondary now, noise the cheap price for fucking Hikari as hard as he could. 

Hikari praised Takeru for his vigour, urging him on with throaty, whispered acclaim for the size of his cock, his prowess, how good he made her feel. She leaned back on the desk, letting her head hang down over the edge, one hand going to her mouth to cover up her moans, the other to tease and tug at her tits. She squeezed her nipples through her clothes, murmuring as they stiffened under her fingertips, and taking a deep breath, surrendered her whole self to the pounding Takeru was giving her.

Taking hold of Hikari’s legs, Takeru lifted and spread them even further, pulling in close, driving into her as deep as he could. He was panting, beads of sweat gathering on his brow, and he had to grit his teeth to hold off the bubbles of delight working their way up through his body. With her pussy tight around his cock, and those adorable, erotic, ecstatic expressions flitting across her face, he didn't think he'd be able to hold back. All he could do was keep moving, keep his sinews tight and his arousal in check, and pour every iota of his being into making sure that Hikari got what she needed. 

And when she came, it was like the snapping of an elastic band. Her mouth gaped in short, shocked gasp, her hand dropping away from her lips. Her eyes shot wide open then closed again, tightly, as though she was protecting them from an impossibly bright light. Shaking with suppressed screams, she arched her back up of the desk, bucking against Takeru. 

He fell upon her as his own climax hit, bending over the desk while his balls pulsed and white heat exploded in his loins. He felt every strand of cum come spewing from the tip of his prick, coaxed out by the delicate fluttering of Hikari's walls. Even as the volume of each load decreased, the pleasure in letting one loose soared.

As the last of his seed dribbled out of Takeru, he pulled out and helped Hikari to sit up. She blinked, slowly and lazily. 

"Wow," she said. "That was incredible." 

"Yeah," agreed Takeru. "It felt so - so..." 

"Naughty?"

"Mmm. That."

Suddenly business-like, Hikari hopped off the desk and pushed her panties back into place, not caring about the messy state of her privates. While Takeru put his pants back on, she smoothed down her skirt, and within moments she looked exactly as she had when she'd entered the classroom.

"Gotta go," she said, kissing Takeru's cheek. "Tutoring, tonight, your place. Okay?" 

"Uh, okay."

That evening, on the train home, Hikari took hold of Takeru's hand and surreptitiously guided it beneath her skirt, pressing his palm to panties still soaked and warm with her juices and his cum. 

They didn't get much studying done, that night. 

***

"Merry Christmas, you guys! " Koushiro called by way of farewell. 

"Merry Christmas! " intoned the few remaining stragglers of Yamato and Takeru's festive party.

"Mer' Chris'mus," agreed Mimi, and giggled. She gave everyone tipsy kisses, then stumbled over to the door, clutching at Koushiro’s arm and nuzzling his neck.

"C'mon, you," she said to him. "Less go back to mine." 

"Easy, easy," he said. "Let's get you into bed." 

"Yeah, with you." She erupted into peals of raucous laughter that echoed down the hallway before Yamato shut the door.

“Well, he’s not getting any sleep tonight,” Taichi said, to general laughter.

“Yeah,” Sora agreed. “A couple of drinks and Mimi can only think about one thing.”

"So how about you two," she said to Taichi and Yamato. "Still up for coming to my place?" 

"Sure," Yamato and Taichi both said, both a little too eagerly.

"Okay then." Sora picked up her bag. "Bye, Takeru, bye Hikari." 

"Seeya, Takeru," Yamato said. "Don't wreck the place while I'm gone." 

"Bye, Hikari." Taichi hugged her close, and she gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"Bye, big bro," she said, pushing him towards the door. 

"Wait, wait! Are you headed home soon?"

"Uh, actually, I thought I'd stay over with Takeru tonight. He said he'd take the sofa and I can have his bed." Let him buy it, she prayed silently, please let him buy it.

Taichi gave his sister an odd look for a moment, and then: "Well, okay. Don't stay up too long though."

"I won't," she said. "Now go, have fun." 

"Okay, okay," he said, laughing. They said their final goodbyes, and he, Sora and Yamato walked out of the door and away down the hallway. Very deliberately, Takeru clicked the latch shut behind them. 

He and Hikari leapt into each other's embrace, squealing with excitement. 

"The whole place to ourselves!" Hikari said, her voice full of glee. 

"I know!"

They pulled close, faces almost touching, Takeru's breath on Hikari's lips, hers on his. 

"Mistletoe," she said, pointing up at the ceiling.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda western, but Yamato thought..."

What his brother thought went unsaid, as Hikari drew him into what he thought was the most electrifying kiss they'd ever shared. Her mouth was hot and hungry, her tongue a wild thing that lashed and flayed at his mind until all that was left was the beating heart of his love for her. 

"What flavour am I today? " she asked him when they parted.

"Hmm. Christmas cake?" 

She frowned, but kept smiling. "Are you calling me old, Takaishi?" 

"No, just tasty."

"Hmm. It's melon, for your information."

"Okay, Miss Melon," Takeru said, "let me show you how delicious you are." And surprising himself nearly as much as her, he swept her up into his arms. 

Shrieking with laughter mixed with shock, Hikari flailed her arms and legs for a moment before her brain reoriented itself. She put her arms around Takeru's neck and her lips to his cheek, squirming in his grasp as they both adjusted their balances. 

Takeru carried Hikari through to his bedroom, set her gently on her feet and held her close. The heat of her body wicked its way through his clothes, the scent of her filled his nose. She put her hand on his chest and felt his heart beating, a deep, steady thump that resonated with her own.

They stripped each other, piece by piece, shirts, bra, pants, underwear, stopping frequently to stroke and grope the parts they uncovered. Two pairs of socks later and they stood admiring one another in their nakedness, patches of pink rising in their cheeks. 

"Seems like ages since I last saw you like this," Takeru said. "You're incredible." 

Hikari smiled, took hold of his hand, led him over to the bed. "Sit," she said, patting the mattress. "I want to do something for you."

He sat, and she knelt before him, put her hands on his knees and parted his legs. His cock was tall and stiff, and when she leaned forward and gently blew on it it twitched as though desperate for more stimulation. She coiled her fingers around it and bent it towards herself, moistening her lips as she leaned in closer. Peeling back his foreskin, she watched the shiny head of his prick emerge, took it into her mouth and lapped until the marine flavour of his precum spread out across her tongue. The tip of it pointed, she swished it over his slit, slurping up every droplet that came out of him, savouring it, swallowing it.

Above Hikari, Takeru moaned, wriggling in suspense, the tight, sucking seal she’d made slipping further down his cock. He watched her take him bit by bit, her cheeks hollow, a sheen of drool around her lips, looking up at him with her sweet brown eyes. He was sure he saw a smile crease the corners of her mouth, if that was even possible with it so full. He was ready to pop even as his prick reached the top of her throat, and then she pulled back and started bobbing her head. Takeru gathered fistfuls of blanket, leaned back and let the sensations her tongue was producing roll over him.

Her senses were inflamed by the taste and taction of his prick. Hikari put her hand between her legs, feeling liquid heat dripping from her cleft. She rubbed herself, fingers crooked to glide through her opening. Her thumb brushed across her clit, as faint as a zephyr at first, then with mounting speed and urgency as her need grew. Takeru's cock was throbbing, engorged to the point where she could pick out its every vein with her tongue. She prodded its slit and tasted a fresh flood of precum. The real thing was in her somewhere and she redoubled her efforts to draw it out. Takeru's groans turned frantic, almost mewling. 

Takeru came a while before she did, shooting out the bulk of his seed in one great burst, with a couple of smaller squirts following after. Hikari gulped his gift down, swallowing hard. Keeping his dick in her mouth, she clamped her thighs around her hand and frigged herself into convulsive bliss. Moaning, gasping, she let his cock fall from her lips. Her limbs felt rubbery and disconnected, so she clung to his legs while the aftershocks took her. He uttered soothing whispers, praising her, and stroked her hair until she stilled. 

Hikari stood on trembling legs, thighs streaked with juices. She tumbled into bed with Takeru, and held him as he held her. His kisses were full of wordless gratitude, his touch a promise to reciprocate. They cuddled for what seemed like hours, shifting in each other's arms as one position grew tiring or another bored them. When penetration came, it was almost accidental, Takeru's cock slipping into Hikari's depths as a natural consequence of the sublime suitability of his body for hers. Even after he was in, they made no motions, merely enjoyed their total and complete intimacy. 

They end up spooning, Hikari's leg raised ever so slightly, the sole of one foot resting on the ankle of the other. Takeru ground against her bottom, each of his thrusts executed over long seconds. Their pleasure flowed over them like honey flowing from an overturned jar, impossibly slow, incredibly tantalising. Neither felt the need to speed things up. This gradual build was more exciting than anything they'd done before. Hikari's nipples were hard under Takeru's hands, and when she reached behind him to squeeze his arse, she felt the excited tension in his muscles.

Her orgasm crept up on her so subtly. Hikari hadn't even noticed that she'd been panting:; she’d been so focused on the cock in her pussy that she'd not realise her muscles were coiled and knotted, ready to unwind at a moment's notice. When the flood broke over her, when pins and needles pricked every inch of her skin and made lacework of of her thoughts, she announced it with a quiet, surprised "oh!"

Behind her, Takeru felt her cunt clench tight, her body shudder. For a few moments he thrust harder then he too was spent. Groaning, his own mind awash with delirium, he let his cum flow into her, suffused her with fresh warmth. One last gasp, and he fell onto her, head resting on her shoulder, breath heavy, his cock softening and drooping between her now slack walls.

For a while, neither of them spoke or moved, fearful of disturbing the sense of peace and satisfaction that had blanketed itself across them. In time, it faded, and Takeru thought it safe to say:

"I love you so much, Hikari."

She gave a happy sigh, wriggling round to face him. "Love you too," she said, and kissed him: lips softened, just the tip of her tongue protruding from between them.

He lifted his head and peered at the glowing numbers of his alarm clock. "Past midnight," he said. "It's not Christmas anymore."

"That doesn't mean we can't give each other some more presents." Takeru recognised the mischief in her voice. Her fingers followed the trail of pubes below his belly button. She reached for his cock again. 

"Didn't your brother say not to stay up too late?" he teased. 

"I think we'll risk it," she said, and Takeru was inclined to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to B of thenaughtyworld.tumblr.com for commissioning this! More of my stuff at geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
